La Mejor Navidad De Amu
by Kakoi Honey
Summary: Shugo Chara Navidad Amu piensa que sera su peor navidad, pero, como sera realmente?.. Descubrelo :P


_Hola _

_Ejem ejem O.o_

_Nada que decir ^^U_

_Solo que perdonen si no les gusto :P_

_Soy principiante en estos de escribir jemm..  
_

_xD_

_Vamos con el One-shot Ò_o_

**----------------------------------  
**

**Amu Pov**

Hola, soy Hinamori Amu y tengo 15 años, soy una alumna pero no cualquier alumna, una guardiana, bueno.. exguardiana jeje ^^U, A los 11 años llegue a aquella escuela donde comenze realmente mi vida. conoci a Tadase, Nadehiko, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Utau y.. a Ikuto.. Utau ahora es novia de Kukai, Nade con Rima y Kairi con Yaya, Tadase me ha pedido muchas veces que fuera su novia pero nunca acepte, pues.. larga historia que contar, que paso con Ikuto?.. Pues.. la ultima vez que lo vi es cuando me estaba besando con tadase en mi habitacion, lo ultimo que vi fue sus ojos zafiros llorosos, esos hermosos ojos zafiros que me cautivaban.. Una lagrima salio de los ojos ambar de Amu.

**M.A(madre de Amu):** Amu-chan!! Tienes visita en la puerta -Dijo gritandome

Baje la escalera hasta donde se encontraban mi madre -Quien es?- Pregunte

-No lo se, un atractivo muchacho rubio ^^- Dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, haciendo que el rostro se me quede rojo, Fui a abrir la puerta y hay estaba, Tadase vistiendo _" como muy buen gay que es, una falda rosa y blusita con flores "_ (Nah, mentira, eso lo dije yo xd) vistiendo una campera blanca,muy fina y unos pantalones grises

-Pasa por favor tadase-kun u///u-

**P.A (padre de Amu):** Amu chan Tiene novia!!?? T^T-

Ami: Tengo un nuevo onni chan, wi!! ^^-

Eso hizo que quedara roja, pero algo extraño pasaba, tadase no estaba igual que ella, su mirada era muy seria y decidida- Vamos vamos, Tadase kun ^///^- lo agarre del brazo y subi a mi habitacion con el, ya dentro tadase me miraba muy decidido, nos sentamos en la cama y tadase acerco rapidamente a mi cara hasta que nuestras narices se rozaran probocandome un sonrojo hasta los pies

**-Pov Escritor-**

Tadase: Amu...

Amu: Tadase kun.. o///o -Hee?, por que me dijo solamente Amu, siempre agrega el chan, hmm.. esta algo extraño hoy- penso sonrojada

Tadase: Amu! Crees que puedo remplazar a Ikuto!? -Dijo Tadase clavando su vista en los ojos de Amu-

Amu: Eh!? Tadase!? O///O -Grite sonrojandose y empezando a notar como el peli rubio acercaba sus labios a los de ella

**---Amu Pov y Pensamiento---**

"Tadase, Tadase, me quiere besar! " Un recuerdo se le vino a la mente, justo el momento en que ella besaba a tadase y alli estaba Ikuto, con sus hermosos y llorosos ojos zafiros, el hombre que toda chica desearia "  
Empuje a Tadase violentamente haciendo que caiga al suelo..

-Amu chan..- Me dijo sorprendido tadase en el suelo-

-Tadase..- Unas lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos -Yo, Yo amo a Ikuto!- Dijo muy sonrojada y llorando-

-AmuChan, lo entiendo- Se fue de su casa rapidamente haciendo que ni siquiera la familia de amu lo vea-

**---Pov Escritor---**

Ya era de noche, toda la habitacion de amu estaba a oscuras y se encontraba en su habitacion, sentada de rodillas con los brazos abrazando a estas, se asomo por la ventana mirando para el exterior, las calles y las casas iluminadas por la navidad, pues para ella, seria la peor navidad, alzo la vista al cielo viendo sorprendida una estrella fugaz, cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos en su corazon, ya al pasar todo eso amu se acosto en su cama con tantos pensamiento en las cabezas que no podia dormir, derrepente sintio una respiracion en su oido haciendo que se estremesca abriendo brutalmente los ojos encontrandose con los cautivadores ojos del SU neko sexy, se abrazo a el llorando y sonrojada-

Amu: Ikuto!! T///T -Lloraba abrazada a el-

---Amu pov---

Senti la mano de Ikuto en mi barbilla separandonos hasta que nuestros ojos ya nos podian ver, me sonroje mucho y empeze a recordar los hermosos momentos, en que el neko me visitaba a las noches y amanecia con el en mi cama..

-Feliz Navidad, Amu-

Fue lo ultimo que escuche acompañado por una sonrisa tierna y seductora cuando senti sus labios, los que tanto deseaba, esos labios, eso hermosos labios que pedia a gritos todas las noches, definitivamente, esa seria la mejor navidad de mi vida-

-Feliz navidad, Mi neko..-

* * *

_Ejem ejem_

_Dejen review xD_

_Claro, solo si quieren Owo_

_Saludos y feliz navidad ^^ xD!  
_


End file.
